herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine (X-Men Movies)
: Logan/'Wolverine' is a mutant and one of the main protagonists of the X-Men films series. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman. History ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' in this film, Wolverine appeared as the titular main protagonist. James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in northwestern Canada. In 1845, James lies sick in his bed while Victor keeps him company. James' father arrives to check in on him before heading downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, Thomas Logan. James hears a gunshot and runs down to see what has happened. His father had been shot by Thomas. It is under this grief-stricken incident that James' mutation begins to manifest, with bone claws slowly emerging from his knuckles. In a wild rage, he screams and impales Thomas with his new claws. However, just before he dies, Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. James runs away after his mother Elizabeth is horrified by her son's mutation. As he is running, Victor catches up with him and vows that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor will fight for the United States in numerous wars - including the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War. During the Vietnam War, Victor attacks a young village girl. Soldiers from his platoon try to stop him, but he kills a senior officer. James reluctantly assists Victor, releasing his claws and prepares to defend his brother. For their grave insubordination, both James and Victor are placed in front of a firing squad to be executed. They survive the execution due to their regenerative healing abilities, and are placed in a cell soon after. Several hours later, William Stryker enters their cell asks them to join a special team of mutants he put together - Team X. James and Victor agree to join. During one of their missions, Team X arrives in Lagos, Nigeria and attacks a compound there. After defeating the compound's security forces, they obtain a mysterious rock - later discovered as adamantium, from the compound's leader and discover that it originates from a remote village. Upon arriving at the village, they are informed that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson interrogate in his place because he speaks the language. After receiving no further answers, Stryker orders his team to attack the villagers. Logan, however, stops them before they can do so. After a brief argument with Victor, Logan quits the team and promptly leaves them, ignoring Victor's calling out to him. Six years later, James (by now using his biological father's surname, Logan, as his given name) is living in western Canada, working as a lumberjack and living with a school teacher named Kayla Silverfox. After many years of participating in warfare, Logan now desires a more quiet and tranquil life. One night, Kayla tells him a Native American folktale about the moon and her partner, whose name meant "Wolverine". Eventually, Stryker and Agent Zero find Logan at his job. Stryker asks Logan to rejoin him in order to stop Victor (who was murdering former members of Team X), but Logan rebuffs him and leaves in his car. One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presence in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car, but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and understands that this is Victor's doing. ﻿That evening, he finds Victor in a bar and, in a state of rage, lunges at him. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand before leaving. The next morning, he wakes up in an emergency room, where Stryker happens to be present. Styker tells Logan he can help him exact revenge on Victor with an experimental procedure. Logan agrees to go through with it, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge. Prior to the adamantium procedure, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them - a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he resuscitates and escapes the facility after overhearing Stryker order that his memories be erased for so that his DNA could be used for an upcoming project. Logan continues to flee until he finds a barn and hides in it. The elderly couple who owns the barn offer him food and shelter. Although wary of him at first, they soon warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belonged to their son and allowing him to take their motorcycle for a spin. However, just before offering him breakfast, Agent Zero kills the couple. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, he attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. After killing Zero, Logan attempts to locate the two remaining members of Team X and finds John Wraith and Fred Dukes in Las Vegas. Intent on killing Victor in revenge for Kayla's death and Stryker for his betrayal, Logan tries to inquire Dukes about Stryker's activities. A misunderstanding ensues, leading to a boxing match between the two. Logan ends up beating Dukes and interrogates him until he is told about a mutant and former prisoner named Remy LeBeau, or as most people call him, Gambit. ﻿Logan and Wraith find Gambit in New Orleans and asks him about Stryker's Island, where mutants are being held hostage for Stryker's new project, Weapon XI. Gambit, believing that Logan wants to take him back to the Island, attacks him. Soon, Logan sees Wraith's dead body with Victor crouching next to it, collecting samples of Wraith's DNA. Enraged, Logan fights Victor and nearly kills him before Gambit interrupts, allowing Victor to escape. After defeating Gambit, Logan clarifies his intentions and convinces him to take him to the Island. With Gambit's help, Logan arrives at the Island, which turns out to be Three Mile Island. There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool, and reveals that Kayla (present on the Island) wasn't really killed. She had at some point been recruited by Stryker for the purpose of seducing Logan and creating an incident where he was compelled to join the Weapon X program - in this case, her faked death. Eventually, Victor arrives and again engages in a clash with Logan. When Logan has the chance to decapitate him, Kayla talks him out of it and spares him. Kayla informs Logan that her sister, Emma, is being held captive on the Island. She had only partnered with Stryker in order to secure her release, and assures him that their love was real. He agrees to help her and frees the other imprisoned mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by Deadpool - now controlled by Stryker. They clash as the other mutants flee. Logan climbs one of the nuclear reactor's cooling towers, with Deadpool in pursuit. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him off, explaining to Logan that the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. They soon end up fighting Deadpool together. During the fight, Deadpool's built-in optic blasts activate, threatening both Logan and Victor. Just before Deadpool can kill Victor, Logan decapitates Deadpool. He kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below with his optic blasts still activated. After helping Victor, Logan states that he wants nothing more to with him. Victor simply responds that, as brothers, they will always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to tumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. Just before a piece of the reactor lands on Logan, Gambit saves him by breaking up the piece. Gambit and Logan then briefly split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Logan attending to Kayla. Logan carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Stryker, eventually jumping after him. As he is in mid-leap, Logan is shot in the head by Stryker with adamantium bullets, and falls to the ground, unconscious - damaging his brain and losing much of his long-term memory. Just as Stryker is about to kill Kayla, she grabs his ankle and, using her power, orders him to leave before dying. As Logan awakes, he has forgotten everything and everyone, including Gambit and Kayla. However, when he sees Kayla's corpse, he shuts her eyes. Gambit and Logan soon go separate ways. In an added scene at the end of the movie, Wolverine is seen drinking at a bar in Japan. When the bartender asks if he is drinking to forget, Wolverine replies that he's actually drinking to remember. ''X-Men: First Class'' In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across James in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can continue, he dismisses them. So they leave him be and train and teach the mutants they have. ''X-Men'' in this movie, he appears as one of the main protagonists. Years later, Logan is seen as a cigar-smoking loner who wanders from place-to-place in Canada. He participates in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar hosting one of his cage fights, he is watched by Marie, now calling herself Rogue. It is here that she first sees Logan's retractable adamantium claws when the latter engages in a brawl. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue (who was secretly hitching a ride on Logan's trailer) introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but soon changes his mind and takes her with him. ﻿On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Logan tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Logan and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately attempts to escape. He soon discovers that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor X. Xavier persuades Wolverine to stay with them and become part of the X-Men, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. ﻿Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else" because she had used Wolverine's regenerative healing powers to heal wounds he had unintentionally given her. This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could convert humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he persuades her to return to Xavier's school, but the pair are intercepted by Magneto, who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops, and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty, where Magneto is implementing his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her. He is also challenged by Sabretooth, and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Xavier gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to Alkali Lake in Canada. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorcycle heading to Alkali Lake. ''X2'' Logan finally arrives at Alkali Lake, only to find an old and deserted facility, giving him no clues about his forgotten past. Disappointed, he returns to the X-Mansion. Upon returning, he is given the responsibility to look after the mutant students in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what he knows regarding the recent attack on the President. Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President. While the Professor interrogates Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X and Cyclops are soon kidnapped by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Logan has nightmares of his involvement in the Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. All of a sudden, Stryker, along with his combat force - HYDRA, invades the mansion and starts to look for Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers and saves the students. He instructs Colossus, Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape with them, he is confronted by Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. However, he shakes out of it and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds Cerebro and steals important components to it so he can construct his own version. ﻿When Storm, Jean Grey, and Nightcrawler learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Logan, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to pick up the others from Bobby's house. During their journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help in bringing down William Stryker who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Xavier and his handling of the Stryker's Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to the alliance. At Alkali Lake, Jean discovers that Stryker's base is underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base by himself, and he comes across an abandoned laboratory. He starts to remember what had happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". Just before Wolverine can get his hands on him, Lady Deathstrike intervenes and battles Wolverine. Wolverine soon incapacitates her by injecting her with heated adamantium. He then trails Styker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Xavier, and the kidnapped mutant children. ﻿After the destruction of his base, Stryker attempts to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, leaving him to be drowned when the dam collapses. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Both Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Though Wolverine later moves on with her death in the next movie other than Cyclops, who still grieves. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Wolverine and the X-Men are seen training in the Danger Room. Wolverine is not in his X-Men uniform and is smoking a cigar while Storm leads the team, as he makes it harder for her to control the team. He makes Colossus throw him to the Sentinels' head and cuts it off. To Storm's annoyance, she complains to Logan about his actions as he then justifies himself saying that he was just a substitute to Cyclops, who is still mourning Jean's death. Professor Xavier later sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate Alkali Lake. When they arrive, the two encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, Jean was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Dark Phoenix". Wolverine is initially disgusted to learn that Xavier had kept Jean in check telepathically, but when she awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine inquires about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she has killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams him into a wall. She then makes her escape. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men try to win Jean's loyalty until the Dark Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Soon Wolverine fights Juggernaut, and Storm battling Callisto, taking out Quill and Arclight. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for 20 years, Phoenix destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Wolverine and Storm profoundly mourn Charles' death. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's enlarged Brotherhood of Mutants, which is attacking the Worthington Labs pharmaceutical facility on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Shadowcat leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Beast injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Dark Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her. While the X-Men and the surviving mutants and humans flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Confessing his love for her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her by stabbing her in the stomach with his claws. ''The Wolverine'' Wolverine appeared again as the titular main protagonist. Logan returns to the Canadian wilderness. Haunted and guilt-ridden by Jean Grey's death, Logan again seeks the quiet life, attempting to renounce his life of violence. After getting into a fight with some men at a bar, a mutant named Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to Japan to see the man he saved from the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Yashida, now the head of the Yashida Corporation. Logan meets Yashida, who wants to return the favor by taking his immortality away from him and giving it to himself, who is dying of cancer. After Logan refuses, he meets his son Shingen Yashida and his granddaughter Mariko Yashida - whom he saves the life of following a suicide attempt. That night, while Logan dreams of Jean, Viper injects a robotic parasite into him body, affecting his healing ability. During the night, Yukio informs him of Yashida's death. The next morning, he attends the funeral of Yashida, where he saves Mariko from Yakuza assassins with the help of Kenuichio Harada. Wolverine gets shot multiple times and finds he is not healing as quickly as before. After getting Mariko to safety, Wolverine follows her onto a bullet train, where he encounters more Yakuza assassins and kills them before they hide in a local motel. He stands guard in the rain while Mariko sleeps, and soon passes out from his injuries after having a hallucination of Jean. He awakens to find Mariko getting the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, to stitch him up. Logan and Mariko then hide in Yashida's house in southern Japan, and as they start to fall for each other, Logan reveals moments from his past such as the war and Jean. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand, not beating. She attempts to warn him but is too late, as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who, after intimidating him, revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance - the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori. After Logan and Yukio confront Noburo at his luxury apartment, he reveals that Shingen had hired the kidnapping before being thrown off by Logan, landing in a pool. Wolverine and Yukio arrive at Yashida home in Tokyo, where he finds the parasite on his heart. He starts to extract it when Shingen enters, with Yukio defending Wolverine. He dies in the process, but has his healing ability restored and revives, eventually killing Shingen. Yukio and Wolverine then follow Harada and Viper to the Yashida Research Center in northern Japan to find Mariko, where Wolverine is attacked by Harada and the Yashida family's ninja clan. He is then placed in a machine created by Viper, where she reveals the plans of extracting his immortality and introduces her associate, the Silver Samurai, who cuts through Wolverine's claws. Mariko escapes from Harada and manages to direct the machine Logan is in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. The Silver Samurai, who revealed as Yashida, drills through his adamantium claws and extracts his immortality. Mariko then stabs him as Wolverine's bone claws start to grow back. Yashida takes a final stab from Wolverine and falls to his death. After passing out, Wolverine had one more hallucination of Jean and moves on from her death. Logan says goodbye to Mariko, now CEO of the Yashida Corporation, and boards a plane with Yukio, who reminds him that she is still his bodyguard and they depart. Two years later, Logan is at an airport and is approached by Magento and Charles Xavier about a new threat to wipe out all mutants. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Wolverine appears again as one of the main protagonists and as the main protagonist in the 1973 past timeline. In the future, mutant killing robots called Sentinels (created by weapons designer Bolivar Trask) take over the world by killing mutants. Knowing that other mutants will be born from normal human beings, they begin to terminate humans, especially those who seek to help the mutants. The X-Men retreat to a mutant monastery in China. Among the older X-Men are Wolverine, Storm, and Professor X, along with Mutant Brotherhood head Magneto. Professor X tells the origin of the Sentinels and their beginnings. Professor X's adopted mutant sister Raven, aka Mystique, kills Trask in 1973 during the end of the Vietnam War. Knowing the danger of the mutants, the humans capture and experiment on Mystique to work on the Sentinel program. Professor X asks fellow mutant Kitty Pryde to use her powers to send his conscience back to the '70s, but Kitty Pryde says that no one will be able to go back farther if they were to be sent decades back. Wolverine, who can heal himself before great damage is done, volunteers to take Xavier's place to convince his younger self to find and stop Raven. Wolverine wakes up in 1973 and heads on over to the X-Mansion. There, he finds the place has been shut down. He meets Hank McCoy, aka Beast, and a young Xavier. Xavier's school had shut down after most of the teachers and older students were drafted for the Vietnam War. Beast tells Wolverine that Xavier had, and still does, suffer from depression from the school's failure and he's overusing a serum that gives him back his ability to walk but supresses his telepathy ability. Wolverine convinces Xavier to snap out of his depression and help him stop Raven from killing Trask which he agrees. The first thing they do is rescue Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, from a maximum security cell deep within the Pentagon with the help of Peter Maximoff, a mutant with superhuman speed. During the rescue, Mytique finds that Trask has been experimenting and torturing other mutants for research on the Sentinel program and that Trask plans to sell the program to communist forces in Paris, France during the peace treaty signing to end the Vietnam War. Aware of Mystique's attempt to assassinate Trask, Wolverine, Xavier, Beast, and Erik head to Paris to stop Raven. In Paris, Dr. Trask introduces his Sentinel program to the North Vietnamese, Chinese, and Russian armies. Mystique, disguised as an NVA general, attempts to kill Trask but is stopped in time by Logan, Hank, Xavier, and Erik. Upon entering the room, Logan notices a younger version of William Stryker. Seeing him makes his mind go rocky in his past self and his future self. He wounds Kitty while in sleep. After seeing the mutants on the news, The President and his cabinet are horrified and Dr. Trask then introduces the Sentinel program to which the President approves. Wolverine, Beast, and Xavier then try to track Mystique by using the Cerebro. At first, Charles is emotionally tormented and almost destroys Cerebro with his grief stricken mind. But Wolverine tells him to look in his mind and communicate with his future self to obtain hope, which he does. Meanwhile, Magneto commandeers the sentinels by hijacking a train carrying them, using the metal from the railroad tracks. While President Nixon unveils the Sentinels at a event, Magneto activates them and they attack the crowd as Wolverine and Beast try to stop Magneto, one of the Sentinel attacks them and Wolverine was thrown in Potomac River by Magneto. Magneto and Mystique, who was still attempting to assassinate Trask disguised as a secret service men, are eventually stopped by Beast and Xavier, just in time as in the future, the Sentinels were closing in on the Mutant and nearly came close to nearly killing all of them. Wolverine wakes up in the future and is both shocked and glad to see that all the mutants including Xavier, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Kitty, and Storm, are alive and well. In the past, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, rescues Wolverine and takes custody of him. The Sentinel program is also cancelled and Dr. Trask is charged with treason for selling military secrets to the communists. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' Editing begins after film's release. Behind the Scenes *Hugh Jackman is currently the only cast member to appear in all X-Men movies (including his cameo in X-Men: First Class). *In 2015 Hugh Jackman announced he was quitting the role as Wolverine after 15-years of playing the character. He will appear in two more films X-Men: Apocalypse and an untitled third Wolverine movie. Gallery The Wolverine Claws.jpg|Logan with his claws Logan.png|Logan as he appears in "X-Men: The Last Stand" Wolverine-x-men-the-movie-18977787-1024-768.jpg|Logan in the 2000 live-action movie article-2605741-1D22F41300000578-883_634x610.jpg|Logan as he appears in "X-Men: Days of Future Past" in the 1973 timeline the-wolverine-poster-145.jpeg|Logan in the 2013 movie "The Wolverine" poster x-men-days-of-future-to-add-wolverine.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-official-clip-reveals-amazing-mutant-powers.jpg xmen3_wolverine_(39).jpg movies-xmen-hugh-jackman.jpg X-Men-First-Class-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27168298-1366-580.jpg foto-lobezno-inmortal-4-807.jpg '' Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Military Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Old Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Villain's Lover Category:In love heroes Category:Rivals Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes from the past Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Addicts Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Riders Category:Living Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Good Darkness Category:Big Good Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Speedsters Category:Rescuers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Super Hero Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Male Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Sole Survivors Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Bigger Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Axemen Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Provoker